The present invention relates to a tight, tamper-resistant and non-reusable packaging case for condoms.
Known condom packaging materials are primarily bags consisting of two composite foils facing one another, both of which generally have an aluminum base and plastic material and which are heat-sealed around each condom, preferably along rectilinear weld lines perpendicular to each other.
All of these unit packaging bags have one or more of the following drawbacks:
Their tightness depends on the pressure exerted against their wall by any sharp object; PA1 Maintenance of the integrity of the latex from which the condom if formed depends also on the proximity of any sharp object, but above all on the precautions taken in tearing open the composite foils and extracting the condom in such a way that the latter does not come in contact with the aluminum or metal foil; PA1 In the case of bags, which are by far the most common form of packaging, the condom is removed in an arbitrary fashion, either in the "good" direction which makes it possible to take hold of it by the reservoir--hereinafter referred to as "cap"--in order to expel the air directly, or in the reverse direction, which involves an additional tedious manipulation as well as errors of usage, causing stains on the outer surface of the condom; PA1 Also, in the case of bags, current production methods do not permit centering the trade name on the heat-sealed product, nor the placement of legally required labeling on the material; PA1 The cost of some packaging is very high.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a condom packaging case whose tightness and strength provide good preservation of the condom under all circumstances; which, when opened, releases the condom in the "good" direction so that one can take hold of it by expelling the air through simple pressure of the thumb and index finger and without any risk of deterioration of the latex; which makes it possible to center any imprint on its two faces; and which is of low cost.